


Hunted and Pursued

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, God Tier, M/M, divine shenanigans, moon prism gay boy powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave grins, slow and lazy. "Well, hey, you know what they say. What is a King to a God?"</p><p>"Well," you counter. "What is a God to the Ultimate Believer?" His faces scrunches up while he starts to puzzle your words and you wink and fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted and Pursued

The planet Jane's been practicing her Life powers on is beautiful, full of strange things that most closely resemble great forests of fungi. You stalk through the rubbery stems and dusty fronds, delighted and apprehensive, because it's not home but it's the closest you've gotten since you left and you can Believe up some monsters to fight if you really want.

Or maybe not. You've all got GodSense now, and the tell-tale brush of energy at the edge of your attention makes you grin. You can't quite tell who it is, but they're about to get hunted.

You scramble up a nearby stalk and draw your trusty pistols. You can all fly, which means your erstwhile prey won't be expecting you to be hiding in the odd blue fronds. The pulse of energy shifts a little, walks back and forth, then positively screams for your position, and only the Striders are that fast, so you're very well in for it now! Dirk would know to check the overhead for you, but Sir Dave...

Right on cue, Dave explodes into the space beneath your chosen perch, his sword drawn back for a killing blow. Your absence makes him pause minutely, as this close to one another the GodSense gets a wee bit overwhelmed and pinpointing is difficult. He draws up, whips his head around, and you let out a victorious yell and leap from your fungus.

It's not exactly a Death From Above. Dave dodges the boot you aim for his skull and you turn your pounce into a tuck and roll away from his blade. You come up grinning and Dave smirks right back, saluting you with the broken end of his sword.

Blast it, he is _fast_! One moment you're facing each other down like proper gentlemen should, the next he's a scarlet blur and his sword is right up in your business. You duck a swipe that surely would have decapitated you and he's a little too close to fire so you go for a pistol whip. The blow glances off his shoulder but he's staggered only for a blink before he's right back on the offensive.

You trade blows for a moment, you trying to get room to fire and Dave trying his best to make you shish-kebab. He gets his sword up against your guns and shoves hard, knocking you back against a stalk. Then he swings, a graceful full-body move that you admire for half a moment before you realize that he might actually kill you with this one. You cross your pistols to block because you can't Believe away his sword, the panoply of your friends is off-limits to your Hope thing and-

There's a blink, a ripple in Reality and the stalk behind you kneels over with an ominous groan and crash. Dave is behind you, past the stalk. He skipped the millisecond that would have killed you, he just fast-forwarded right past and onto the part where the poor mushtree pays the price.

"Well played," you admit grudgingly. "I suppose I'm not king of the Fungus Jungle anymore."

Dave grins, slow and lazy. "Well, hey, you know what they say. What is a King to a God?"

"Well," you counter. "What is a God to the Ultimate Believer?" His faces scrunches up while he starts to puzzle your words and you wink and fire.

He's not expecting the attack and maybe it's a bit of a low blow but if he didn't kill you, the fight is still on. You focus on the bullet, pouring all of your heart into Believing it _different_ , until-

_(I hope I hope I **know** )_

-reality shifts to accommodate you and Dave is struck by a tightly packed ball of rainbow glitter.

Dave is flabbergasted. You grin and blow smoke from the barrel of your pistol.

"Oh my god," Dave says after a moment, half laughing. "Jesus dick, English, are you fucking serious? I look like I just got sneezed on by a Magical schoolgirl while marching in a Pride parade. I better get moon prism gay boy powers out of this. And a wang shaped wand topped by a rainbow."

You snort in laughter and gesture at his sword. "You're already carrying around something phallic," you point out. "You might be at max capacity."

"Well fuck me," Dave deadpans, trying to wipe down the front of his clothes. "Dick jokes from the guy in booty shorts. It's like fifth grade all over again. Do I get a note that says 'do you wanna make out behind the gym y n'?"

You huff, planting your hands on your hips. "Mr. Strider, I would certainly pick a better place to take a pip for sloppy make outs than some back alley necking spot! At the very least, I'd drive out to an overlook or some such. Some place with class."

"Ooh, class," Dave moans, fanning himself. "Holy shit, we've got a man with class here. Catch me, I'm swooning."

And then he does just that. He takes two steps towards you, then he spins on his heel and topples over backwards, trailing glitter as he does. You swear and dart forward to intercept his abrupt plunge and he lands neatly in your arms with one hand pressed dramatically to his forehead. You honestly cannot determine if the two of you look dashing or ridiculous. And maybe Dave would have caught himself before hitting the dirt but you weren't about the take the risk and let him fall like some uncouth lout.

And maybe you just wanted an excuse to get a bit of a hold on him, was that so wrong?

Dave purses his lips fetchingly and you can just barely see his eyes fluttering behind his shades. "My hero," he simpers, his heartbeat fast and strong where your hand is between his shoulder blades. "This is the part where you start serenading me, right?"

You swallow. "Or I could skip right to kissing you," you say, amazed at your own daring.

Dave looks equally amazed, and, for half a second, absolutely delighted. So you do. You lean down and plant one smack on his mouth and he makes this tiny squeaky noise and clutches your shirt in one hand and kisses you right back.

You drop him in the dirt, because there's still a fight going on.

Dave lets out a yell and you leap for the sky. You pause at the tops of the fungi and fire on him once more-

_(I hope I hope I know I **believe** )_

-and shower him with rose petals.

"Oh fuck that," Dave growls and launches himself at you like a scarlet meteor. You laugh and abscond.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, all 28 are written. Not necessarily typed, but written. Now I just have to find the rest of my notebooks...


End file.
